1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns in general devices for therapeutic and surgical use in the treatment of tumors and other affections using hyperthermia, that is thermal ablation, induced by radio frequency, and refers in particular to a catheter with an electrode for this use.
2. Description of Related Art
There already are some well known catheters for the purpose mentioned, among which is one using a metal plaque as an active electrode, connectable to a radio frequency generator, positioned along a tubular body of the catheter near the distal metal point and/or a possible inflatable anchoring balloon. The plaque can be copper, steel or some other metal. It partially encompasses at least the tubular body of the catheter and, to avoid exceeding the treatment temperature induced by the radio frequency, which could cause burns, must be cooled.
For this purpose, the plaque has a double wall to form a cavity or hollow space in which a cooling fluid is circulated, usually water, supplied by an appropriate source. However, an active electrode in the form of a plaque designed in this way forms a rigid section, which has a negative influence on the flexibility of the catheter where it is housed, and, above all, is not easy to manufacture.